Percy Jackson and the Olympions Read the Lightning Theif
by Anna Jackson
Summary: The Olympians were arguing over who knows what when, in a flash of light, three demigods arrived in the room. "What now?" Zeus said wanting to get back to arguing. Before any of the demigods could say anything another one arrived in the same manner. The three that had arrived before stepped back in surprise. I do not own the charcters nor the book.
1. In a flash of light

Percy and Olympians read the books

**BOOK 1**

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters

Chapter 1

The Olympians were arguing over who knows what when, in a flash of light, three demigods arrived in the room.

"What now?" Zeus said wanting to get back to arguing.

Before any of the demigods could say anything another one arrived in the same manner. The three that had arrived before stepped back in surprise.

"Someone tell me what is going on NOW!"Zeus yelled.

"We were wondering the same." said one of the demigods that came in first.

Suddenly a package with a note attached landed between the demigods and Olympians.

A dark haired pale boy came forward and read the note allowed after a few seconds hesitation.

_DERE OLYMPIANS AND DEMIGODS,_

_IN THIS BOX THERE ARE FIVE BOOKS THAT ARE IN THE SERIES PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. I HAVE BROUGHT THREE DEMIGODS FROM THE FUTURE AND ONE FROME THE PRESENT TO READ THESE BOOKS WITH YOU. ALL DEMIGODS WILL STAY HERE UNTILL YOU ARE DONE WITH THE SERIES THEN THEY WILL RETURNE JUST THE WAY THE LEFT NOT A MOMENT PAST._

_FROM, ANNONAMUS _

"Well since it seems you will be here a while why don't you tell us who you are and your parenthood." Zeus said after a moment of shock.

The last boy to come in went first.

"I am Luke son of Hermes."

Hermes looked glad to see his son.

The pale boy who read the letter went next.

"I am Nico son of Hades."

The only girl demigod went next.

"I am Thalia daughter of Zeus and lieutenant to Artemis."

Then the last boy went last.

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon broke into an argument about the oath until Percy, out of all people, got them to be quiet.

"Thalia this is really starting to get on my nerves. Every new time I introduce myself they always do this."

"I know."

To Olympians, "Look, I get it my dad broke the oath. And Zeus did too, Hades was the only one who kept the promise but that was only because he had fallen in love before the promise. Can we get over with it all ready please?"

"How dare you talk to a God that way?!"

"How about we start reading the book?" said Hera.


	2. Chapter 1

Percy and the Olympians Read

**BOOK 1**

Chapter 2

"Who wants to read first?" asked Athena

"How about you Athena?" asked Ares.

"Fine then I will read." Said Athena

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**

"How do you accidentally do that?" asked Apollo

"We are only on the chapter title and you are already making comments?" said Artemis

Before it could get into a fight Athena started to read again.

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you are reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. **

"Close the book right now we are!" said Thalia and everyone in the room laughed.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to live a normal life.**

"That would be hard." said Luke.

Hermes look glad at his son, but Luke didn't notice.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

**If you are a normal kid reading this because you think it is fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened**.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages if you feel something stirring inside stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that it is only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too and they'll come for you.**

"Won't that kind of tell them that they are one of us Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Hmmmm never thought about it like that."

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"I did warn you" said Apollo

Artemis looked at him funny

"He said 'don't say I didn't warn you.' so I didn't I said the exact opposite."

"Boys" was the only reply he got also with laughs from everyone else.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Really" joked Thalia

"I never would have guessed" said Nico joining in.

"Are they always like this?" asked Luke

"Ahhh you get used to it when you're me." Replied Percy felling awkward talking to the person he had one fought against.

**I'm twelve years old.**

"Percy." Said Nico and Thalia, at different times, but close together.

"Yeah I know." Said Percy

The three of them looked at Luke and shivered.

**Until a **_**few**_** months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy academy, a privet school for troubled kids…**

Nico and Thalia laughed at that.

**in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes.**" **Said Nico and Thalia

"You guys are crazy." Said Percy

**Yah you could say that.**

Ohh my GODS Percy just agreed with me that is not supposed to happen!" Said Thalia

"But dear Thalia it just did." Said Luke trying to fit in

"I like your attitude Luke although you couldn't beat Percy at anything."

"Why not?"

"Because if you read you will find out." Answered Percy not wanting Thalia to go into details

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"When you put it like that it sounds almost funny." Percy said

"Why wouldn't it be funny?" Asked Luke

Poseidon looked up worry in his eyes "Yes, why, what happens?"

Percy motioned to the book

**I know sounds like torture.**

"Does not!" Athena said while everybody nodded their heads agreeing with the book.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Chiron?" asked Luke

"Yes." Said Percy

**Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons,**

"He teaches a Greek camp and has Roman weapons and armor?" asked Nico and Luke

"Crazy right?" said Percy

**so he was the only teacher who's class didn't put me to sleep.**

"You go to sleep in class? Well, I can see where you get it from." Said Athena

"Hey!" said Percy and Poseidon

Athena got soaked in water. She looked at Poseidon who was laughing at her, but he shook his head. Percy razed is hand and said, "I did it."

She looked at him, "How?"

"It is in the last book I think."

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy was I wrong.**

Poseidon was getting pale. No one wanted to interrupt because they all wanted to know what happened.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a revolutionary War cannon.**

"How do you have an accident like that?" asked Apollo

"Easy, you're a demigod." Said Percy

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"You would think that swim would help him know who his dad was, but no." Said Luke and Thalia laughed at the joke.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"Awww man I wanted to hear more!" Said Apollo, Hermes, Luke, Thalia, and Nico

**This trip I was determined to be good.**

"I'm pretty sure that, even with your hardheadedness, you wouldn't be able to do that," said Thalia, who got sprayed with water. She glared at Percy. Percy just looked at her with a smile.

"You want to go Mrs. Lightning?" asked Percy

"No, not against you." She said

"Why not?" asked Percy

"Seaweed brain….." she started

"Only Annabeth gets to call me seaweed brain!"

Ares was thinking 'fight fight fight'

"MY ANNABETH!" yelled Athena

"Yes your daughter Annabeth, or, as I call her, my girlfriend." Said Percy

Athena got so mad, but before she could do something stupid she went back to reading.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Grover is a terrible liar." Said Percy

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair**

Aphrodite was out of the room because she had to barf.

**And she knew I couldn't do anything back at her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"HE DID WHAT?" Yelled Poseidon

"Dad he threatened me with in school suspension." Said Percy to calm him down

**By in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"**I'm going to kill her."**

"DO IT DO IT!" screamed Ares at the book

**I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it."**

"YES!" Said Ares

**I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back in my seat.**

"MAN!" Said Ares

"**You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Why, what happens!" said Poseidon getting paler by the second

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand three thousand years.**

"Longer than that depending on what you're looking at." Said Zeus

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele,**_** for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"In all of that at least you tried seaweed brain." Said Thalia

"I told you not to call me seaweed brain." Said Percy

Before it could become a smaller version of Zeus and Poseidon fighting Athena went back to reading.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"I wonder why that would be" Poseidon said

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and Figured I was a devil spawn.**

"Never really liked her." Said Percy

"I can see why." Said Nico

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now Honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Talk about blowing your cover." Said Thalia

"I know right." Said Percy

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut**_** up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids right?"**

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I raked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god and…"**

"GOD!?" Zeus yelled at the book.

"Zeus, Chiron is there to correct him." Said Hera

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And … he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"I hate that story," said Zeus.

"Yes, well, at least you weren't in there," said Poseidon.

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

"What were they snickering about he told the story relatively good?" said Athena to the book.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair.**

The demigods laughed.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

Thalia smirked, "He has horse ears you dumbo."

"I was twelve, plus I had only the slightest idea who I was."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Can we get to the part where I disgrace the Ares cabin?"

"Sure."

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds would you lead us back outside?"**

"How," asked Luke, "Is that a happy note?"

"Luke," answered Percy, "it's Chiron what did you expect?"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go Intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Almost everything," Athena corrected.

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"No Idiot," said Thalia. She then got sprayed by water from Poseidon who looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat**

**it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"Chiron should not have said that." Said Percy

"Why not?" asked Poseidon who didn't look any better, actually he seemed to be getting worse; he was almost as pale as Nico.

**I wanted to get angry; this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life.**

**No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly**.

"There is a reason for that," said Athena.

She almost got blasted with water but Percy seemed to be thinking about something. Probably how the next moment would change his life.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Probably had." Thalia said.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Everyone turned to look at the two Gods. Everyone thinking 'what are the fighting over'.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with**

**Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Everyone looked at Hermes.

"She isn't my kid." He said defensively.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Good idea." Said Luke

"Really?" asked Percy

"No, everyone will know you are from that school." Said Thalia getting in on the joke.

Everyone laughed except Percy and Poseidon.

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"That's the truth," said Athena. She looked at the sea people in the room expecting to get sprayed with water, when nothing happened she got a confused look on her face and studied them closer.

Percy was off in his own world thinking about that day so many years ago, and Poseidon was as pale as ever not seeming to notice anything.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone who wasn't part sea laughed at this. When they noticed Poseidon and Percy weren't they stopped.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

All girls and guys except sea said aww. Poseidon grinned at the mention of Sally and Percy sneered at the people laughing the laughed with them.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

Everyone laughed.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists— and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Everyone grimaced or said ewww. Aphrodite, who had just gotton back, went to through up again.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"What's up with you and the water comments?" asked Luke

"If you haven't noticed yet I am a son of the sea god."

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

"—**the water—"**

"—**like it grabbed her—"**

"Percy what did you do?" asked Thalia

"I was twelve, didn't know dad, and didn't know Dodds."  
"What has that got to do with anything?" asked Luke

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in**

**trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her **a **new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"She was waiting all semester," mumbled Percy only Nico heard, but he didn't say anything.

"**Now, honey—"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"Grover is so nice." Said Thalia and Luke and Percy nodded their heads in agreement.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But—"**

"**You— will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man,"**

"I think it's pretty obvious that it's not ok." said Luke

**I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. " Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Our children are good at those." Said Zeus which had surprised everybody sense he had been quiet so long.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

No one interrupted.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"That's not it." Said Luke

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds**.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't a good idea." said Luke again

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Why read at a time like that obviously something bad is going to happen if Grover wanted Chiron to notice." Said the only one speaking

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"I'm doubting that." Said Luke

"Would you please be quiet we are al wondering whats going to happn to Mrs. Dodds." That was Nico

It turns out he was right. Mr. P was paler than Nico, Percy had started going 'please read faster please read faster' over and over again, everyone else was leaning forward in their seats wishing it to go faster.

"Sorry" was Luke's answer

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"That is not good." said Luke, everyone glared at him wishing he would be quiet, but he didn't notice.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"The _safe _thing! Percy Jackson never does the safe thing. You proved that on your first quest…." Thalia was stopped when Percy shot her with freezing water.

"I do believe this book is about my first quest and I don't want you to spoil it, please cuz?" said Percy.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Everyone looked at Zeus, but no one said anything.

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"That's a good book!"-Athena

"You were selling candy from your dorm"-Luke

"Only you Percy only you."-Thalia**  
**Was everywhere you couldn't tell who was saying what

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't..."**

"**Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals.**

**Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

There was silence for a moment. The all the color rushed back to Poseidon's face and he got really mad. He stood up and started walking toward Hades.

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER HIM?!"

It took a few Gods to hold him back but they couldn't get him in his seat.

Then a wall of water came in between Hades and Poseidon. Everyone looked at the wall of water. Percy stood up and came over to the two of them.

"Dad! Hades sent Alecto after me and he had a good reason to though it was the wrong reason." He looked at Hades when he said wrong reason. "It's all in the…., well not the past, it's all in the future so don't worry besides I am alive so don't we all want to know what happens to Mrs. Alecto?" everyone nodded their heads and sat down.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

"When doesn't she have that look in her eye?" asked Nico

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wow Percy amazing you almost dropped the sword." Said Thalia

Everyone laughed and Percy blushed but laughed along with them.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"She could drop the honey thing now." Said Thalia

"Ya I know she's making me hungry." Said Luke

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"With all the water references I'm surprised you don't know who your dad is." Said Luke for once

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magic Mushrooms?!"

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?!" everyone asked

"My teacher duh." Answered Percy

**I said, "Who?"**

"**Our teacher. Duh!"**

Everyone laughed.

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover can't lie." Said Nico

"Someone definitely needs to teach him how to lie." Luke said

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds. the pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's the end of the chapter."Athena said.

"Who is going to read next?" Apollo asked

"I will!" said Percy

Athena handed the book to him. He looked down at the chapter and began to read.


	3. Chapter 2 and lunch

Percy and the Olympians Read

**BOOK 1**

[Trying new thing with the people who say thing hope you like. Have I mentioned I don't own Percy or his lovely friends? The new thing helps in typing. Also sorry about the long wait on the update. Percy POV in the middle of the story.

- AJ _first born_ daughter of Percabeth]

Chapter 3

**THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**

Poseidon looked up, "The socks of death?" he asked.

"Probably has Percy joking all in it." Thalia said with a nervous laugh.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

"It was probably Grover." –Luke

"Most likely"—Nico

"Defiantly"—Thalia

"You guys are crazy, and correct." –Percy laughing to himself.

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

Everyone laughed.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"You should get the Stalls to teach him how to lie." –Luke

"Why not you?" –Percy

"I can see that something happens in the future that involves me by your expressions." –Luke

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"You think Percy?"—Thalia

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

"Seriously, what are you fighting about?" -Hades

"I think that's kind of obvious."—Athena

"For once I agree with Athena." –Percy

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

"Rough kid, aren't you Perce?"—Nico

"Ya you could say that." –Thalia

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"Seriously, it sounded good." –Thalia

"I was twelve."—Percy

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"You would put up with those?" Luke said.

"Yes, coarse I don't get to very long." Percy said.

_**Percy POV:**_

"Why not?" Dad said, I just didn't get why he was so pale.

"I pretty sure if you read you will find out Dad." I said wanting to get on with the story. I was going to disgrace the Ares cabin soon, twice.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy.  
**

"You would miss things there? How?" Thalia, she is so much like her father.

"Well, there is the good view, Grover, Mr. Brunner." I said.

"All of which you have at camp." Nico, again so much like the father.

"You do have a point." Luke, he still made me a bit nervous, but I tried to hide it.

"Ohh well…" I said.

**The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"He won't be there Kelp head!" Thalia told me. I was twelve, didn't know what was going on.

"Yes, but don't you think that was a little harsh lightning brain?" I asked real sweetly, but she caught the insult and sneered. I knew she wouldn't fight me she had already told all of us that. I went back to reading.

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

"He was apparently wrong." Luke said. I was glad we were in the past, so glad.

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

"At least you studied at all." Athena told me. I did a nervous smile as she nodded at me.

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me.**

"Which had not been a good idea." Thalia said trying to keep a straight face as she, Nico and Luke started laughing at what I couldn't figure out.

"Nope, only made his life worse." Nico said.

"Scratch that it made his life better, he met you guys." Luke said.

"That's so sweet." Aphrodite said.

"Can we get back to the story?" I asked.

**I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Well, that's even worse." Demeter said, "That is why you eat cereal it makes you smarter." Everyone ignored her and went back to the book.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.**

"YOU THREW A BOOK?" Athena yelled getting really mad, but Hera (don't like her, but she is good in this kind of situation) calmed her down saying, "Calm down I am sure he picked it back up."

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs?**

**Forget it.**

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

"See he picked it up." Hera said still trying to calm Athena down.

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office.**

**Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

"That was not something he was meant to hear." Apollo said.

"No duh, Sherlock." Artemis said mad that he had interrupted the story.

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

**I inched closer.**

"**... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**

"**We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"That'll take, like, forever." Thalia said getting drenched with water which started to go crazy with electricity sparking through it. She then hit me in the shoulder which just bounced off. I laughed, she had forgotten about the Achilles curse I had. The Gods and Luke, Nico was bored since this happened so often with different people, stared shocked at the fact that I was invulnerable.

I stopped laughing to explain, in the vaguest sense, what happened.

"Nico made me take a trip to the river Styx now I am Achilles. That earned me laughs at least from Nico and Thalia everyone else was still dumfounded.

"Why did you do this, son?" Hades asked his son.

"Ummmm." I knew he couldn't say 'to defeat Kronos' without pretty much giving away Luke sooner than later.

To save him I started reading again.

"**But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "**

"**Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

"**Sir, he saw her... ."**

"**His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

"**Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"**You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"Come on I wanted to hear more." Ares said. I ignored him and started reading again.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"**Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

"**Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

"**Don't remind me."**

"Poor Grover he has to take exams." Thalia said. Nico, Luke, and I all nodded.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

"**Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

"**You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

"**Just... tired."**

"Yup, I bet he fell for that one Perce." Nico said very sarcastically.

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

"That didn't help," Luke said, "that only made it worse."

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back.**

**They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"They didn't think, Perce, they knew." Thalia said with a grin.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"Three hours?!" Multiple persons said around the room.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

"**Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

"Not the right thing to say." Athena said.

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

"**I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say.**

"**This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

"Making it worse." Nico said. I wanted to tell them all to shut-up.

**My eyes stung.**

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

"**Right," I said, trembling.**

"**No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

"**Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.**

"**Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"A FAMILY OF NOBODIES! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE FAMILY OF NOBODIES TO YOU?" Zeus boomed. I had made him mad, again.

"Sir, I didn't….didn't know you were my family back then." I was going to say didn't think you existed, but I think that would have made him more mad. Thank goodness Hera backed me up and calmed him down because I was pretty sure I was about to become a scorch mark on the floor.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

"**Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

"Oh," said Nico, "That's mean." Everyone laughed.

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out,**

**I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

"You're going to do something stupid aren't you?" Hera asked. If she wasn't so powerful I would have sprayed her right there. As it happens I just kept reading the book angerly.

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"Are you trying to kill Grover, because you're going to get really close?" Thalia told me.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

"Why, sir, did you confess?" Luke asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to reading.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

"**Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

"_**Grover—"**_

"**And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

"**Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"I wonder how many times he has ever been told that?" Nico said.

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes,**

"Why do you do that?" Zeus asked.

"It's funny seeing them trying to read something like that." Zeus just shook his head in exasperation.

**but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

"**What's Half—"**

"**Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

"**Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

"**Why would I need you?"**

"Harsh, Percy, Harsh." Luke said.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

"Bet you didn't believe that." Thalia said.

**I stared at him.**

"Point proven." Thalia said.

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

"**Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

"Ohh, nothing, just Gods that want to kill you and don't forget all the monsters in the world, he's not protecting you from anything." Nico laughed out. I shook my head and went back to reading.

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there.**

**On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

Poseidon, sensing something was about to go wrong started going pale.

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

"I wonder who they were for?" Luke asked looking off into space.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

"The fates." Someone murmured. I couldn't tell who. My dad was getting really pale.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

"Now that's just bad luck." Thalia said. I remembered this. Later on I realized they had meant someone else was going to die. I believe that someone else was Luke.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

"**Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

"**Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

"**Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"Very funny Perce." Nico said.

"**Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

"**We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

"**What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

"Just do what he says and be sure to live for once." Thalia said.

"**Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

"You are definitely a Kelp-head. Just like your father." Athena said and was soon covered in water. Two servings because dad and I were on our feet.

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

"That is what you are thinking when a monster is fighting you and you are about to be killed?" Luke asked. I ignored him.

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

"**Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

"How are you alive?" Thalia asked.

"Well…" Nico started.

"Don't tell me death boy, just don't." She said shaking her head.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were**

**chattering.**

"**Grover?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What are you not telling me?"**

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

"**You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"Oh, no, way worse. Take it from someone who knows." Nico said.

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.**

"Go Percy, for getting a feeling right!" Thalia cheered.

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

"**The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

"**Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"Nah, dip, Sherlock." Thalia said.

"**This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

"**What last time?"**

"**Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

"**Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

"**Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

"You're going to blow him off aren't you?" Nico said. I didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. You're just going to get yourself killed, you know that?"

"**Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

"**Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"That's a nice thought…"Thalia said.

"..to end a chapter." I finished for her.

"That's the end?" Luke asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Good because I want to eat. We ate lunch. Thalia, Nico, Luke and I sat together. We talked, not about the book, while we ate. Once everyone was done we went back to the reading area.

"Who wants to read next?" I asked.

"I do." My dad said. I threw the book to him and he read the chapter title.

**GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS**

**{****Ok sorry it took so long to update, but thank you for hanging in there and waiting.**

**-Anna}**


End file.
